Mist for Eyes
by friendlyneighborhoodcanarystan
Summary: Iggy had a very mysterious air about him. Monique found him to be very nice, though, if not embarrassingly flirtatious. Another Cinderella Story AU


"Look, daddy! That cloud looks just like a frog!"

The bearded man lying next to the 9-year-old girl chuckled. "It sure does, sweetheart."

Monique pointed to another cloud. "And that one looks like an apple!"

The single father laughed.

A comfortable silence fell between the father and daughter, the both of them watching the clouds be tugged across the sky by the wind.

Monique suddenly looked pensive. "Daddy, do you think momma's looking down on us from heaven?"

The man turned his head to smile at his daughter. "Of course, baby. She's always watching over us."

That brought a smile to the young girl's face. "I really miss her, daddy."

"So do I, sweetheart."

Monique opened her eyes, back to being a 20-year-old in the waking world, rather than a 9-year-old in her dreams. She looked over at the clock. 4:30. She sighed. She decided to just get up, rather than fall back asleep for another hour.

It wasn't exactly a surprise to Nick when he arrived alongside Iggy to an empty cemetery. It was very early, after all. He had woken up earlier than usual, kept awake by last night's events, guilt ridden at the thought of Monique's father. He had gone out for a walk when he ran into his assistant and good friend Iggy.

"Someone's out early," Iggy had said with a smile. "Where you off to?"

Nick was quiet for a few moments before replying, "The cemetery."

Nick sat down in front of a gravestone, staring at the words carved into it. "Carter Wilson" was the name at the top of the gravestone. Nick let out a sigh. "If only the flower shop was open right now."

Iggy stared unseeingly ahead. "So, when are you gonna introduce me to this Monique?"

Nick shrugged. "You'll meet her when you meet her."

Nick was grateful for Iggy going silent. He had only met Mr. Wilson a couple of times when he was a kid. He'd always been a very nice man. Monique made her love for him obvious in the way she would talk about him. Mr. Wilson had been her world.

Nick closed his eyes, bowing his head. "Sir, I would like to formally apologize for not being there for your daughter when she needed me the most." The man gripped his knees tightly, trembling with emotion. "Believe it or not, sir, your daughter is very important to me."

Iggy was taken aback at the emotion in his friend's voice. Nick never let himself be this vulnerable often. The strawberry blonde perked up at the sound of footsteps coming his and Nick's way. The footsteps were light, practically delicate.

"Nick?"

Nick eyes snapped open, his head following suit. He jumped to his feet, swiveling around to face Monique.

The voice he was hearing was a very soft, feminine voice. He liked this girl's voice.

"Monique!"

Iggy smiled. Ah, so this was Monique. He was pleasantly surprised. Iggy turned in the direction of the voice. "So, you're Monique. It's nice to finally meet you."

Monique stared at the stranger's hand extended in her direction. She and him weren't within arm's length of each other and yet he had his hand out toward her as if they were. His eyes… They were a pale blue. He was very much looking at her but it felt as if he was looking right through her. It was a little disconcerting. Shaking her head, Monique approached the handsome man, finally taking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too, sir," Monique said politely.

Iggy laughed. "Silly me! I forgot to give you my name. I'm Iggy."

Monique smiled sweetly at him. "Pleased to meet you, Iggy."

Iggy smiled flirtatiously. "You have very soft hands, Monique. I wonder if your lips are just as soft."

Nick's eye twitched in annoyance at the remark.

Monique felt her face heat up, sputtering. "O-Oh! Um, th-thank you."

Iggy chuckled. "Nick, you should've introduced me to Monique sooner. She's adorable."

Iggy was such an attractive man and here he was giving her such flattering compliments. Gosh, the day was still young and it was already too much for her.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Ignore him, Monique."

Monique stared up at the taller man. Looking into Nick's eyes could be so nerve wracking but it wasn't the same case with Iggy.

"I'm positively hurt that you didn't mention your favorite assistant to Monique, Nick," Iggy teased.

"You're my _only_ assistant, dumbass."

Iggy grinned over his shoulder at his friend. "And whose fault is that? It's not my fault I'm the only one who can put up with your moodiness."

Nick crossed his arms, looking off to the side in irritation while mumbling under his breath, "I really don't know why I haven't fired you yet."

Monique giggled at their banter.

"Ah, your laugh is music to my ears, Monique," Iggy said with another flirtatious smile.

Monique smiled shyly down at the grass.

Nick scoffed, turning back around to Mr. Wilson's gravestone before sitting back down. Monique was sitting at his side moments later, both of them quiet.

"I like to come out here at least once a week."

Nick turned his head a fraction toward her. "He'd be really proud of you."

The beauty smiled. "Yes, I like to think he would be."

Monique had assured Nick she'd be fine getting back home on foot but Nick insisted on driving her there himself, the shy girl eventually giving in.

"Do you think Monique's caught on yet, Nick?" Iggy asked.

The inclusion of her name in Iggy's inquiry made Monique look away from the window and at the back of Iggy's head. She blinked. Caught on to what?

Nick groaned.

Iggy smiled playfully at Nick. "Well, Nick?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "For god's sake, just tell her already, Iggy. You obviously want her to know."

Iggy only laughed. "Just in case you don't know already, Monique, I'm blind."

Monique's lips parted at the revelation. The way he had been looking at her made so much sense now.

"I was born blind," Iggy continued.

"I see," was the only response Monique could come up with.

They were now parked in front of her house.

Iggy turned around to face Monique. "It was nice meeting you, Monique."

Monique gave him a kind smile. "Likewise, Iggy."


End file.
